


Watching

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-12
Updated: 2002-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: A vignette:  Someone is watching Ray and Fraser.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Watching

## Watching

by A. Kite

Author's website: http://ww.geocities.com/a_kite_fic/

Disclaimer: The Due South characters are not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Author's Notes: Thanks go to KarenS and Bridget for beta and support. It's not much, but sometimes they go that way. <g> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and always answered.   


Story Notes: Some people might be squicked by this. Obviously, I'm not, but please, no flames if you are.

* * *

I've got Fraser envy. You know, kind of like penis envy only I've already got one of those. Not that it does me much good. I rub my tired face and steal another look at them. It's late, and they've got their heads together putting the finishing touches on the arrest report, oblivious to everything but each other and the computer screen. 

Fraser looks as good now as he did when he walked into the bullpen this morning. Kowalski looks about the same too. Except the stubble on his face is more stubbly looking, and his clothes still look like he slept in them last night. Maybe he did. I look closer at them, trying to read their body language. Are they or aren't they? I've been watching them for months and can't tell. 

Sometimes they'll stand too close, like they're doing now. They'll exchange a look, and I'll think, oh yeah. Then other times I think no way. Especially, when ASA Kowalski comes around, and Ray pants after her like dog on a bitch in heat. 

That's another thing though, Fraser, people think he's cold. He's not the cool cucumber, Mountie of the Great White North that he projects. What I wouldn't give to have all that intensity, passion, directed toward me - for just a little while. One night would be enough. I laugh at myself, yeah, like that's going to happen, even if he's not doing Kowalski. 

I turn and close the blinds. Walk over and sit down at my desk. They'll be in here any minute now with the report. I'll growl at Kowalski, then give in and tell him he's done good. That they've done good work today. I'll give him the day off tomorrow and sit here the whole time wondering if they're spending it together. I've got Fraser envy. 

* * *

End Watching by A. Kite:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
